


Ready

by FemslashFetale



Series: Femslash February 2019 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Premature Ejaculation, lol some people are easy and that’s okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:36:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashFetale/pseuds/FemslashFetale
Summary: “… did you just come?”Kara swallowed, eyes screwed shut tight. “I, uh, think so,” she panted.“Oh.”





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kind of cheating because I wrote this awhile ago but I never posted it to ao3 so here’s a lil somethin somethin to keep me in this femfeb challenge I hope you guys enjoy reading it

“… did you just come?”

Kara swallowed, eyes screwed shut tight. “I, uh, think so,” she panted. 

“Oh.”

“I’m sorry,” Kara whimpered. She couldn’t believe this. After months of dating she finally felt comfortable enough to have sex with Cat and barely ten minutes in she finishes? And Cat had been so patient, reacting with only a gentle smile whenever Kara told her that she wasn’t ready for the next level in their relationship. Months of stopping just shy of the line, once even after they were both naked. And each time Cat simply accepted Kara’s denial, never asking why and never pushing for more. “Whenever you’re ready. No matter how long it takes,” she would say. “Even if you’re never ready, I’ll still be here.”

Every time nearly brought Kara to tears, embarrassment and guilt assaulting her heart. She wanted to have sex, wanted to feel good and make Cat feel good in return. She wanted to be as close to Cat as possible, emotionally and physically. Kara knew it couldn’t be easy for Cat to deal with the constant denial. It had to be frustrating, and yet she never complained. Cat deserved it for how kind she was being. And if Kara could have forced herself to be ready then she would have, but Cat hadn’t allowed that. 

“I’ll stop if you tell me to.”

“I know.”

“I’ll always stop no matter what. No matter how far into it we get.”

“I know.”

“I’ll never be angry. Disappointed, perhaps, but never angry. I’ll never punish you or leave you for it.”

“I know.”

“Then why aren’t you telling me to stop?”

“Because I want to be ready this time.”

“Darling, in the words of the great Rolling Stones, you can’t always get what you want.”

“That shouldn’t apply to alien superheroes.”

“Mm, or multi-millionaire CEOs and yet here we are.”

“...I’m sorry.”

“You shouldn’t be. Now put your shirt on and get your shoes and your keys. I suddenly feel like going to the gym.”

There had been multiple impromptu gym visits before and after that incident. But this time was different. This time when Cat kissed her, when Kara felt heat rush through her body, she knew that it was going to happen tonight. She was still nervous, it was impossible not to be, but she didn’t feel the irrational panic that she had become so used to. This was it. She was going to have sex with Cat Grant. 

And then she came before they could even get off of the couch. 

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispered again, face glowing red from the exertion and the mortification. She shifted slightly, the fabric of her clothes suddenly feeling too hot and constraining. If only she had managed to control her hormones long enough to get out of them. Or to get Cat out of her clothes. Or do anything other than the heavy petting that led up to what was supposed to be the main event. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Oh, Kara.”

Kara eyes flew open at the sound of her name, the tone one she was slowly becoming familiar with. She looked up at Cat, gasping at the expression of raw arousal on her face. 

“I’ve told you before that you apologize too much, and it doesn’t seem to make a difference. But hear me now and listen to what I say.” She leaned down, whispering harshly in Kara’s ear. “Never apologize for that. Never apologize for how your body responds to my touch. Never apologize for showing me something so sexy and so beautiful. Never apologize for coming beneath me.”

Kara sucked in another sharp breath, feeling a sudden bolt of pleasure between her thighs. “But, I, um,” she swallowed. “It should take longer, shouldn’t it?”

“It takes however long you need, whether that be five hours or five minutes.” Cat brought her hand to Kara’s neck, pressing against the fluttering pulse there. “You’ve had this pent up inside of you for so long I’m not surprised you finished so quickly.” She chuckled as she sat back up, her mouth twisted wickedly. “And I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t a bit of an ego boost knowing I can make you come without even taking your clothes off.”

Kara looked away. “That’s what you do to me.”

Cat slid her hand up, gently pulling Kara’s face back to look up at her. “Would you like to see what you do to me?”

Kara stared deeply into Cat’s eyes and saw anticipation, but not expectation. She knew that if she said no then Cat would accept that. She would simply get up and they’d take their usual trip to the gym. She wouldn’t be mad and she wouldn’t complain. She would wait. 

But Kara was done waiting. 

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes briefly before locking her gaze with Cat’s again. “Show me.”

Barely five minutes later Kara held a trembling Cat against her chest, suddenly feeling far less embarrassed about not lasting long. Cat was right. It was an ego booster knowing how much of an effect she had on her girlfriend. 

“Wow,” Kara whispered. “I can’t wait until next time.”

Cat let a gentle moan rumble through her chest. “Wow indeed. But you want to know the best part, Kara?”

Kara’s eyes widened. There was something better than what she had just seen?! “What?”

“We’re women. There’s no long delay between when we’re ready for the next time. Next time can be right now.”

“Really?”

“Mhm.” Cat trailed her fingers down Kara’s neck, once again fascinated by the pulse thumping there. “The world might not be the best place for women, but at least we have the gift of multiple orgasms. We don’t have to wait.”

“That’s good,” Kara said as she stood up with Cat in her arms, barely restraining herself from flying to the bedroom. “Because I’m suddenly all out of patience.”


End file.
